1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, and in particular, to a method and system for providing caller ID (Identification) to a called telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical communication system offers only voice call service to subscribers. The efforts of service providers to provide better service to subscribers coupled with the rapid development of wired and wireless communication technology have encouraged various additional services to be deployed. A major example of the additional services is caller ID service that is currently being provided. The caller ID service informs a called party of the caller's identity before answering the incoming call.
The caller ID service, however, provides only the phone number of the caller, which is not always enough for the called party to identify the caller.